Le lourd secret
by Tochi-Fan22
Summary: Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. [...] Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie [...] pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti..
1. Prologue: Cauchemar

**Résumé:** Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et de ses producteurs respectifs tels que Pika Édition pour la version française du manga, etc...

 **Rating:** T, langage cru et vulgaire, sujets adultes abordés tels que le viol (la plupart du temps, il y a juste des sous-entendus)

 **Cadre:** La fiction se passe juste avant Edolas: Lisanna n'est pas revenue, Gildarts non plus, et le Dragonoïd ravage la ville une semaine avant le prologue. Je me suis permis de spoiler parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui soit encore à ce jour à ce moment là, ou alors vous êtes vraiment à la bourre. J'ai déplacé la partielle destruction de Magnolia par le Dragonoïd en mars pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Merci de ne pas en tenir rigueur et me fusiller.

PS- Mon orthographe des noms est merdique, je sais, je vous emmerde si vous me le faîtes remarquer.

 **N.D.A:** Bonjour, tout le monde, ici Tochi ! Voilà, j'ai refait le prologue, qui reprend officiellement son titre de "meilleur texte que j'ai jamais écrit" ! Quoique... Bref ! Il est plus long que l'ancienne version, un peu différent aussi, et comme ceci est le premier chapitre en ligne je peux me permettre de vous transmettre quelques infos. Comme je le suggère habilement plus haut, cette fiction prend place dans un univers légèrement alternatif. Les seules véritables modifications seront les dates, l'histoire de certains personnages, (juste Natsu et... quelqu'un dont je tairais le nom, pas de spoil avant l'heure !) et le déroulement des événements à compter de l'arc Edolas (ils n'iront jamais là-bas). Sinon, je vais tenter le plus possible de rester fidèle au caractère des personnages, sans aller dans la caricature. Ça va être dur ! Je vous laisse donc sur ce prologue... Enjoy~!

Et comme tout travail mérite salaire... Review, please ?

~ Prologue ~

De l'eau. C'est l'image de l'eau qui vint en premier à l'esprit de Natsu quand il fut à peu près réveillé. Elle formait un grand océan aux eaux paisibles, s'étendant tout autour de lui à perte de vue. Les vaguelettes qui se formaient à sa surface venaient se briser sur le sable, lui léchant les orteils. Malgré qu'il soit seul, abandonné sur cet îlot désert et minuscule, il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste une immense paix.

Mais la douceur de cette vision s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à une douleur si abominable qu'elle le fit crier à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Elle semblait le transpercer de part en part, en lui comprimant au passage l'estomac, traversait ses membres paralysés comme un courant électrique. Suite à la soudaine inflammation de l'intégralité de son être, il se cabra, en proie à une telle souffrance que le moindre de ses souffles relevait du prodige.

Pendant de brèves secondes, il eut vaguement conscience d'être entouré par, semblait-il, des formes séparées de lui par une épaisse vitre de verre, une distance infranchissable; quelques monosyllabes de leurs paroles parvenaient, complètement déformées, à ses oreilles, et une vive lumière l'aveuglait. Mais le choc fut si brutal qu'il interrompit rapidement le cours de ses pensées et lui refit perdre connaissance.

Des rêves étranges se succédèrent pendant son sommeil, succession d'un maelström d'images ordonnées anarchiquement, où se mêlaient les figures aimées de ses proches, celles honnies et floues de ses malfaiteurs et autres ennemis de sa guilde, des flashes embrouillés de silhouettes blanches, de brancards et piqûres, des odeurs indéfinissables de produits n'ayant rien de médical, et des tintements de machines.

Puis les rêves s'estompaient, dévorés par des trous noirs, de brefs moments de conscience, avant de renaître sous les paupières du chasseur de dragons. Ce cycle sembla durer quelques heures, alors qu'en réalité, une semaine s'écoula avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux.

La quasi-totalité de l'obscurité l'empêchait de deviner l'espace qui l'entourait, et ses sens confus de renforcer ses suspicions sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, confusion produite par une douleur insupportable qui persistait à rester, à mordre de toute sa force le corps endolori du mage à l'écharpe.

L'odeur âcre du sang, comme ancien, lui brûlait les narines et lui prenait la gorge tant l'omniprésente puanteur était forte, à tel point qu'elle paraissait même émaner de lui. Son inconfort actuel le poussa à se débattre, malgré la tenace impression qu'on lui plantait une lame dans les côtes à chaque mouvement. Ce fut vain; comme attaché, il ne pouvait mettre un terme à cette épouvantable torture.

Lentement, il attendit que tous ses sens lui reviennent, en tentant d'ignorer l'irrépressible mal qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Étant déjà fixé au niveau de l'odorat et de la vue, il lui restait à s'aider de l'ouïe, du toucher, du goût et de sa mémoire pour parvenir à évaluer le lieu de sa détention.

En s'aidant des premières informations recueillies, il pouvait déjà émettre une hypothèse: il se trouvait peut-être dans une clinique, les yeux bandés ? Un légère odeur de désinfectant accompagnait celle qu'il avait déjà reconnue. Mais cette dernière s'avérait bien trop écœurante pour qu'il soit à l'hôpital, de plus, d'après ce qu'il savait, on ne ligotait pas les gens, excepté en asile, mais même là, il aurait au moins disposé d'un matelas ! Et puis, il n'était pas fou !

L'ouïe, donc, et le toucher, avaient tout le potentiel d'être ce qui lui permettrait de comprendre sa situation. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre un tintement proche, qui se faisait ouïr au moindre de ses gestes. De plus, au niveau de ses poignets, là où se manifestait le léger entrechoquement, il sentait la froideur du fer contre sa peau. Des menottes ? Et donc, des chaînes ? Preuve définitive qu'il était maintenu sur place.

Le goût, par contre, ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité dans cette affaire. Il lui restait juste l'âpreté de sa salive sur la langue, comme au petit matin, au réveil, après des heures sans boire. Ça ne le renseignait pas vraiment... Il restait la mémoire. Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans son esprit, il pouvait retrouver le déroulement des événements, et enfin savoir où il était retenu captif.

De courts souvenirs datant d'une semaine plus tôt refirent surface, montrant tour à tour la ville de Magnolia dévastée, les mages de Fairy Tail la reconstruisant, Grey et Natsu se bagarrant comme à leur habitude, et le mage de feu gardait la sensation fugitive d'avoir reçu un choc qui l'aurait assommé. Une attaque, peut-être ? Et puis plus rien, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer de sa mémoire capricieuse.

Tout ça ne l'avait pas tellement avancé, à vrai dire... Sa connaissance de ce cauchemar se résumait très brièvement: on l'avait enlevé, incarcéré contre son gré dans ce qui semblait être un complexe scientifique ou une autre horreur du genre. Quand à savoir qui en était responsable, le mystère restait complet pour le moment.

Mais où était-il ? Et que lui voulait-on exactement ? Et cette douleur écrasante ! Elle était en train de grignoter ses forces, tout doucement, pour le laisser aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, à la merci de toute attaque. Il devait bien exister un moyen de se libérer...

Réflexions à part, l'impulsif chasseur de dragons essaya de carboniser les chaînes qui immobilisaient ses bras au dessus de sa tête, contre un mur, mais la tentative se solda par un échec. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à allumer la moindre petite flammèche, elle s'éteignait aussitôt, comme aspirée par le métal.

 _-Des menottes anti-magie ?!_ s'écria-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Il s'étonna du son de sa propre voix, qui sonnait d'une drôle de manière, résonnant un peu contre les parois froides. Comme pour répondre à ses paroles, une porte se mit à grincer et la lumière inonda subitement la pièce qui le contenait, l'éblouissant un court instant par la même occasion.

Les murs, le plafond et le sol, en béton laissé nu, étaient couverts de traces de sang, qui avait dû gicler sur les cloisons alentours et former des flaques sur le sol. La vue de tant de liquide vital qui, en séchant, avait bruni, fit courir le long de son échine un désagréable frisson de répulsion. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment, de révolte, d'indignation à la pensée des malheureux dont le sang recouvrait à présent le lieu, réclamant vengeance.

S'il ne dormait pas en cet instant, il venait de tomber sur l'Enfer lui-même.

Face à lui, l'unique porte et source de luminosité était ouverte sur un homme que l'insuffisante clarté masquait; le contre-jour découpait sa silhouette sombre sur un fond lumineux; ses iris luisaient tels ceux d'un félin dans la pénombre, d'un éclat cruel et arrogant. Que voulait-il ? Conscient que ses intentions devaient être tout sauf bienveillantes, Natsu agressa l'inconnu d'un grognement menaçant.

Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était lui cracher sa haine à la gueule.

Mais devant le comportement hostile du prisonnier, la bouche de l'individu s'élargit d'un large rictus bestial. Il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole, d'un voix moqueuse et étrangement familière au chasseur de dragons, le corps tordu par une envie malsaine, le démangeant visiblement.

 _-C'est ta manière de dire bonjour, c'est ça ?_ _fit-il, hilare à cause de sa propre plaisanterie._

Alors qu'il était encore secoué d'éclats de rire, une frêle silhouette se dessina derrière lui, porteuse d'un plateau chargé de formes encore trop éloignées pour qu'il puisse les identifier. Mais ce sur quoi son esprit se focalisa était la taille de cette personne: elle était au moins aussi petite que Wendy...

Cette enflure n'avait quand même pas...

 _-Ah, c'est toi,_ se reprit l'homme, d'un ton blasé, semblant se ficher éperdument du sort de l'enfant, en se rendant compte de la présence de sa congénère. _Fais vite, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi !_

Suite à cette réplique, il poussa sa cadette en avant d'une claque dans le dos, manquant de la faire renverser son précieux chargement. Elle retrouva l'équilibre avant de percuter le sol, marqua un temps, puis s'avança, incertaine et agitée de tremblements, vers le prisonnier, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa physionomie.

C'était une fillette d'environ douze ans, aux cheveux châtains, presque roux, très peu soignés: ils tombaient sur ses épaules, rêches et crasseux, emmêlés en de gros nœuds. Ses vêtements, une robe grise, si courte qu'elle pouvait prétendre au titre de tunique, déchirée, raccommodée de partout, masquait de justesse sa poitrine naissante et ses parties féminines. Elle marchait pieds nus sur les multiples déchets parsemant le sol.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, mis à part son extraordinaire ressemblance avec Wendy – même yeux marrons, même taille, même visage rond et enfantin; si leurs tenues et leurs cheveux ne différaient pas, il aurait cru se trouver en présence de sa partenaire – fut les abondantes cicatrices qui marquaient son corps, preuve irréfutable d'un récent mauvais traitement.

Soit son statut était différent des autres, soit ces monstres étaient de plus en plus ignobles, allant jusqu'à maltraiter leurs camarades. Et même dans le premier cas, ce n'était pas une raison pour infliger de telles blessures à une gamine sans défense !

Bientôt, lorsqu'elle fut auprès de lui, elle s'agenouilla, posa son embarrassante charge à sa droite, puis, à la grande surprise du détenu, s'inclina respectueusement jusqu'à terre. Quand son visage fut de nouveau visible, il y vit une profonde désolation, une volonté de s'excuser. Elle paraissait incapable de s'exprimer, mais les expressions de son visage parlaient pour elle.

Son attention fut tout à coup retenue par ce qu'elle transportait une poignée de secondes plus tôt: sur la tablette en bois souillée par la saleté avaient été déposés des éprouvettes, des flacons remplis de liquides parfaitement repoussants, et une seringue, à la longue aiguille à la propreté douteuse.

Il imaginait bien que ces fluides allaient se retrouver dans son sang, et au vu du manque d'hygiène du lieu, que cela ne se terminerait pas de la meilleure des manières, aussi, il s'affola véritablement, tira sur ses chaînes, utilisa sa magie, mais rien ne fonctionna.

Alors que des larmes roulaient sur les joues rondes de la petite fille sanglotant misérablement, elle s'arma de la seringue, remplie au préalable d'un liquide verdâtre, et la planta dans une artère du bras gauche de Natsu, qui se figea, comme gelé, lorsque la substance pénétra son organisme.

À peine la mouflette eut-elle achevé sa triste besogne que l'homme, observant toujours la scène, s'étant rapproché pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'envoya heurter un mur, lui distribuant au passage une gifle.

Pas même un gémissement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle s'effondra simplement comme une poupée de chiffons, souffrant sûrement de quelque lésion, comme le suggérait la large tache rouge qui s'étalait de minute en minute sur ses haillons.

Natsu, lui, se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience, s'évader de cette prison, que ce soit pour plusieurs heures ou plusieurs semaines, n'importe quelle libération lui convenait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses amis, qu'il espérait en sécurité; il imprima très fort leur image dans son esprit, se promit de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réunis, à la guilde. En attendant...

"À plus tard, Lisanna."


	2. Chapitre 1: Disparition

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lucy Heartfillia est une constellationniste ayant récemment intégré Fairy Tail. Il se trouve que son partenaire, ami et sauveur attitré, Natsu Dragneel, a disparu depuis une semaine. D'abord surprise, puis satisfaite de cette situation, elle s'inquiète désormais de ne plus le revoir. Les autres membres de la guilde, à son plus grand étonnement, ne semblent pas se soucier du sort du mage de feu, qualifient ce comportement de "normal" et "nécessaire". La jeune femme ne les comprend pas. Trouvant un certain réconfort en la compagnie d'Happy, abandonné depuis le départ de son colocataire, ils cherchent ensemble les raisons de cette indifférence générale auprès de ceux qui la manifestent le plus ostensiblement.

De son côté, le chasseur de dragons aimerait bien se trouver en un tout autre lieu...


	3. Chapitre 2: Echo

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cela fait désormais plus de deux semaines que Natsu est absent. Les membres de Fairy Tail, passé ce délai, réalisent que la situation est plus critique qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Chacun s'en veut énormément, et des groupes de recherche sont déployés à travers la ville, puis dans les zones environnantes. La pluie s'abat sur la région, effaçant toute éventuelle trace. Face à cet imprévu s'éternisant, la guilde ne peut que s'y plier. Mais l'espoir est encore vif dans le cœur de tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, la situation de Natsu ne s'arrange pas. Subissant torture, expériences et viols, il est lui aussi forcé se soumettre. Il ne se décide pas à rendre les armes, se bat pour conserver le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui reste, mais on compte bien l'achever sous peu. Quelqu'un cherche à l'aider...


	4. Chapitre 3: Voix inexistante

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Six interminables semaines séparent à présent Lucy de sa dernière discussion avec Natsu; il reste introuvable, comme volatilisé. La constellationniste, à force de rester sous la pluie, a fini par s'enrhumer, ce qui l'empêche de prendre part aux recherches, mais pas de rester à la guide soutenir les équipes chargées de s'en occuper. Elle distribue, avec l'aide de Mirajane, lancée dans un récit d'autrefois, des rations de chocolat chaud.

Natsu, au fond du gouffre, ne donne plus grand signe de vie. Soucieuse de son sort, une petite fille muette prévoit de le sortir de là, mais la tâche est ardue: les adultes pour qui elle travaille de force veillent à maintenir le jeune homme dans sa geôle. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait abandonné ? Il semble ne plus se rebeller contre son oppresseur, est réduit à un rôle de marionnette...


	5. Chapitre 4: Rayon d'espoir

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En ouvrant la porte de la guilde, Lucy constate que la porte est bloquée par quelque chose. Elle découvre alors le corps sans vie de Natsu et est pétrifiée d'horreur. Son cri alerte les autres membres de la guilde, qui accourent, et assistent eux aussi à ce spectacle abominable. S'en suit plusieurs heures angoissantes où il est transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital par ses partenaires, qui veillent jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin et une infirmière viennent les informer de l'état actuel de leur ami. Hélas, la team apprend que le mage de feu a été victime d'un traitement particulièrement rude et cruel et qu'il a atteint un seuil critique. Erza et Grey rapportent au maître le diagnostic.

Les jours passent, les divers camarades du chasseur de dragons lui rendent régulièrement une petite visite, mais la plus assidue est Lucy, qui vient le voir chaque jour.


	6. Chapitre 5: Image faussée

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Après deux semaines de coma, Natsu s'éveille dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Grâce à Lucy, la nouvelle passe vite de bouche en oreille, et bientôt tout Fairy Tail est au courant. Après quelques brefs examens, le personnel soignant décide de le garder en observation pour une semaine, ce qui déçoit Natsu. Ses amis n'en ont cure, ce qui importe, c'est qu'il soit sauf. Pour le distraire, ils sont nombreux à venir lui rendre visite.

Le jeune homme à l'écharpe finit enfin par sortir, et découvre qu'une grande fête a été organisée pour son retour. Les festivités battent leur plein jusqu'au lendemain. Heureux de son retour, il compte reprendre du service, mais Erza le lui interdit avant au moins une semaine. Il accepte, contre son gré, le délai imposé, mais la veille de sa reprise, il se sent mal...

 **(Ce chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt)**


	7. Chapitre 6: Jour de pluie

**Résumé:** Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et de ses producteurs respectifs tels que Pika Édition pour la version française du manga, etc...

 **Rating:** T, langage cru et vulgaire, sujets adultes abordés tels que le viol (pas dans ce chapitre)

 **Cadre:** La fiction se passe juste avant Edolas: Lisanna n'est pas revenue, Gildarts non plus, et le Dragonoïd ravage la ville une semaine avant le prologue. Je me suis permis de spoiler parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui soit encore à ce jour à ce moment là, ou alors vous êtes vraiment à la bourre. J'ai déplacé la partielle destruction de Magnolia par le Dragonoïd en mars pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Merci de ne pas en tenir rigueur et me fusiller.

PS- Mon orthographe des noms est merdique, je sais, je vous emmerde si vous me le faîtes remarquer.

 **N.D.A:** Bonjour, tout le monde~! Bon, je sais que j'avais déjà réécrit ce chapitre, et que c'était même le tout premier de cette version a avoir été réécrit. Mais là, en voyant ce que j'avais écrit précédemment, j'ai fait la moue et je me suis dit qu'une petite correction s'imposait. Aussi, ceci n'est pas exactement une réécriture, juste une correction et un ajout de détails utiles à l'histoire, à la progression des personnages. Fans de NaLu, montrez-vous ! (Et aussi de Natsu x Grey, mais vous feriez mieux de vous tenir sur vos gardes, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une surprise... Hin hin.) Le texte est plus long, maintenant, au moins. Que dire de plus ? Rien sur la rentrée d'hier, en tout cas... Mauvaise matinée. L'année promet d'être longue, très longue... Surtout si je dois attendre mes quinze ans avec une promesse pareille ! (Internet dans ma chambre à mon prochain anniv' !)

Et comme tout travail mérite salaire... Review, please ?

~ Chapitre 6 ~

L'aube se levait déjà sur la ville de Magnolia, en ce vingt-cinq mai, et dorait tout ce qu'elle touchait, recouvrant les bâtiments endormis d'un fin voile scintillant. Les masses de nuages se pressaient au loin, s'éloignaient, annonçant une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée.

Pour une raison quelconque et méconnue, Lucy fut tirée du lit par la pâle lumière du soleil. Elle émergea du sommeil péniblement, étouffa un bâillement sonore avant de s'étirer et de se frotter les yeux, le temps qu'elle sorte de la brume que ses rêves avaient jeté sur elle durant la nuit.

Elle se glissa hors de sa couette avec lenteur, redoutant la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant, plus froid qu'en dessous de ses draps. Malgré les frissons qui se mirent à parcourir sa peau, elle éprouva un délicieux sentiment de bien-être, de nostalgie très agréable, comme le retour d'une routine qu'elle avait perdu.

Mais alors qu'elle extirpait sa seconde jambe de la couverture, cette dernière remua. Maintenant que Lucy était réveillée, il lui semblait bien que quelque chose reposait auprès d'elle... Elle recula d'un pas, puis vit dépasser le bout d'une écharpe qu'elle connaissait bien.

Encore Natsu, il fallait s'y attendre...

Elle saisit le morceau de tissu si facilement identifiable, et le tira vers elle. L'accessoire lui resta entre les mains. Il n'était pas là ? Mais si ! Malgré l'évidente faiblesse et fluctuation de sa magie, elle entendait sa respiration proche, étouffée par l'épaisseur qui le dissimulait.

Tentée de le traîner hors de sa forteresse moelleuse pour lui infliger une sanction, elle souleva précautionneusement l'édredon, ne sachant quoi découvrir, s'efforça d'éclipser de son esprit la vision cauchemardesque qui l'accueillit la dernière fois qu'elle fit preuve de curiosité.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, sous cet océan de chaleur, posa un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, illumina son visage jusqu'à présent crispé en une expression furieuse: Natsu dormait paisiblement, insoucieux du monde extérieur, étrangement étendu. Un filet de bave guettait aux commissures de sa bouche, et de beaux rêves devaient couler sous ses paupières.

Hélas, la douceur de cette scène ne fut pas éternelle: à son tour, le chasseur de dragons s'éveilla. Il plissa les yeux, les entrouvrit juste assez pour s'apercevoir que la figure de Lucy réduisait dangereusement la distance qui la séparait de celle du squatteur de seconde en seconde. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui les surprit tous les deux, leur fit reprendre leurs esprits.

Un gênant silence, occasionné par cette mésaventure, durant lequel les deux partenaires évitèrent un maximum le contact visuel, ne tarda pas à s'achever, rompu par le regard intéressé de la mage aux clés sur les traits de celui de feu, et par les paroles de ce dernier. La précieuse écharpe alla à la rencontre du sol.

 _-Ne dis rien à Happy,_ lui demanda-t-il malicieusement, en confidence, sans davantage chercher à cacher son état déplorable à son amie. _Et ne dis rien aux autres non plus, d'accord ?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Lucy poussa un profond soupir, songeuse. Debout devant le tableau des annonces, Plue dans les bras, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à s'ôter l'image de ce matin de la tête. Et Happy, qui voletait partout derrière elle, n'arrangeait rien.

L'atmosphère à Fairy Tail n'avait rien de différent, malgré l'absence de Natsu et les figures qu'arboraient ses deux partenaires. Un bordel continuel subsistait envers et contre tout, bien que les autres membres de la team Natsu ressentent l'inquiétude de leurs deux amis.

Erza allait à la rencontre de la constellationniste, qu'elle croyait dans cet état à cause du manque d'argent en cette fin de mai – Lucy était la spécialiste des missions de dernière minute pour payer son loyer – lorsque l'absent fit son entrée, les traits tirés. Il avait néanmoins meilleure mine qu'auparavant, à six heures du matin. Pour ne pas alerter la guilde, il affichait un sourire de façade, n'ayant pas assez de forces pour faire grand chose de plus.

Alors qu'Erza, Wendy et Grey s'attendaient à voir la blonde et le chat bleu s'illuminer, seul le dernier eut un déclic et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, lui reprochant son retour tardif à la maison. Natsu continua de sourire, et cela valut bien plus que toutes les excuses du monde.

On lui posa bien évidemment une ou deux questions, qu'il esquiva, puis fit mine de reprendre ses activités ordinaires, mais on sentait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il semblait moins enthousiaste, moins enjoué. Peut-être la fatigue ? On ne le sut pas.

La semaine passa ainsi, on oublia cette histoire, ne lui accordant que peu d'importance, et voilà que bientôt, juin était arrivé. L'été approchait à grands pas, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'impulsif mage à l'écharpe. Car cette saison qui portait son nom était loin d'être ennuyeuse, avec l'augmentation des missions, les jeux d'extérieur, la chaleur et le soleil.

Tous les ans, ça ne ratait pas. L'excitation gagnait Natsu, et il se laissait emballer par l'atmosphère pré-vacancière, puis inonder par cette ambiance de fête, ne vivait que par elle durant toute la saison chaude. Et aucun autre événement, à part Noël, ne lui faisait atteindre ce niveau d'exaltation.

Puis cet emballement s'atténuait lors de l'arrivée des premiers froids, rapidement remplacé par une autre excitation, qu'il tirait d'un autre événement hivernal ou automnal, bien que le froid ait une forte tendance à le ramollir.

Sauf que cette année, il y avait quelque chose de différent, un détail, qu'il ne trouvait pas, qui calmait ses ardeurs. Peut-être était-ce ce qui justifiait son absentéisme toujours grandissant, ses réactions brusques et violentes ne lui ressemblant normalement pas, ces détails qui soudain parsemaient son quotidien ? Pas moyen de le savoir.

C'est vrai, pour une raison inconnue, son comportement avait peu à peu changé vis-à-vis de lui-même, de la guilde. Il n'était plus très souvent au quartier général, au milieu des mêlées, des rires, cris et autre, et lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, c'était à peine le temps d'un repas, de reprendre une mission; dans ces moments-là, il avait toujours un air un peu fatigué, et cet étrange sourire presque sarcastique.

C'était un vrai courant d'air ! A tel point qu'on manquait de s'enrhumer en le voyant passer... Pour un mage de feu, c'était plutôt inhabituel.

La guilde savait qu'en période estivale, il avait tendance à s'enflammer pour rien encore plus qu'usuellement, mais de là à se tuer à la tâche et à passer d'un fou rire à une violente colère en un clin d'œil, il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Et puis, il y avait toujours ce sourire très bizarre, tout à fait différent du sourire qui lui était propre...

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, les questions des membres de Fairy Tail se faisaient milliers, puis millions. Cet étrange attitude que leur ami le plus cher adoptait ne manquait pas de les inquiéter, de devenir leur principal sujet de conversation.

Ce fut le cas, le premier juin. Ce jour là, Natsu revint à l'aube de sa dernière mission, l'air encore plus épuisé que d'habitude, essoufflé par sa récente course-poursuite. Les dernières giboulées s'abattaient sur la ville, les nuages vidaient leurs réserves avant de laisser place à l'étouffant soleil d'été.

La guilde discutait de la pluie et du beau temps, s'affairait à quelque occupation insignifiante, lorsque le chasseur de dragons, qui gardait le silence depuis plusieurs heures, se leva soudain, puis bondit de son siège, le renversant, en direction des toilettes les plus proches, sans se donner la peine de le remettre correctement avant.

Ce n'est qu'après un silence quasi-total, d'environ cinq minutes, qu'il réapparut dans la salle principale, le visage trempé et d'une teinte verdâtre, pâlot. Il réajusta son écharpe, redressa sa chaise et s'affala à sa place dans le plus grand des calmes. Toutes les mirettes se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celles du maître, qui avait ouvert un œil, du haut de son poste d'observation favori, le comptoir.

Bien évidemment, les conversations changèrent aussitôt de sujet, mais ne restèrent pas longtemps sur celui-ci, car le concerné bondit de nouveau, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, piqué à vif. Il frappa la table d'un coup de poing, bien insuffisant pour la briser, ce qui n'était, de toute façon, pas son intention.

 _-Hé, fermez-la !_ cria-t-il à l'assemblée, la foudroyant du regard. _Vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme ça ?! C'est chiant !_

Les coupables se turent net, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'un avertissement de plus: son brusque changement d'humeur et son regard de tueur, qui leur suggéra habilement que si le grabuge recommençait, il n'hésiterait pas à infliger une correction générale, suffit à les convaincre.

Sa colère aurait pu retomber, sans la moindre explosion, s'apaiser aussitôt, et alors rien de ce qui allait suivre ne serait arrivé. Oui, les tisons ardents de cette colère auraient pu s'éteindre, sans produire plus de cendres, mais il fallut que Grey les ravive.

Alors que l'on ignora, une nouvelle fois, pourquoi les événements prirent cette tournure, ce qui était du souci dans la bouche du mage de glace se changea en insultes en parvenant aux oreilles sensibles de son rival, en une énième remarque, celle de trop, sembla-t-il.

Subitement, Natsu quitta de nouveau sa place, fébrile, se planta devant son opposant, le défiant et le fusillant intérieurement à la fois. Il mena un bref échange, majoritairement constitué d'interjections et onomatopées variées, qui ne firent que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Bientôt, la dispute atteignait son point d'orgue.

Le jeune homme à l'écharpe attrapa son adversaire par le col, engageant un terrible face-à-face, sans qu'il soit accordé aux deux mages le moindre échappatoire.

Les différents se réglaient ici et maintenant, se voyaient exposés à la vue de l'autre dans ce miroir pur et cristallin de l'esprit que l'on appelait iris; c'était un reflet si compliqué à saisir qu'il fallait la plus grande concentration pour en percer le mystère; le temps s'effaçait ensuite de lui-même, puisque l'on y prêtait plus attention.

Natsu perdit le duel.

Vaincu, il détourna les yeux, ayant malheureusement laissé apparaître quelque faille irritante dans sa confiance, puis relâcha son étreinte, recula d'un pas, sans même accorder une once d'intérêt supplémentaire au gagnant; il était bien trop occupé à savourer l'amertume de sa défaite.

Ce fut sans compter sur Grey: ne permettant pas à Natsu de s'éloigner davantage en direction de la sortie, il posa une main bienveillante sur son front, le premier endroit lui paraissant accessible, s'étonna d'y rencontrer une chaleur anormale, pour attirer à lui celui qui était devenu son petit frère agaçant, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

 _-Sort pas comme ça,_ l'avertit-il, d'une voix aux accents mielleux, marquant le profond contraste entre ses paroles et son ton, _tu vas choper la crève, dans ton état._

Son interlocuteur vira pivoine, décida de faire comme si ce ton sucré n'entamait pas une parcelle de son animosité alors qu'il n'en était rien, repoussa le bras encombrant, et répliqua, d'une voix presque chevrotante, si peu naturelle que l'on sentait toute l'ironie qui y résidait:

 _-Ferme-la, imbécile !_

Il quitta le bâtiment, inconscient du silence un peu trop pesant qui l'accompagnait.

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte que les remarques fusèrent, piques un peu désagréables que Grey ignora avec désinvolture, y compris l'habituel "C'est beau l'amour !" d'Happy, ne pouvant résister à employer sa phrase favorite, n'ayant décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche. Puis le chat se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, et s'élança dehors, à la poursuite du clown de service.

Lucy, qui eut bien voulu se sentir soulagée que les remarques ne lui étaient pas adressées, mais qui n'y parvint pas, resta en retrait. Elle qui pestait toujours d'être prise pour la moitié de Natsu, ce coup-ci, n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire que quelqu'un d'autre tienne ce rôle.

Bien qu'elle soit arrivée après Grey dans la guilde, ç'avait toujours été elle la râleuse, la sentimentale écrivaine, que Natsu traînait partout derrière lui. La perspective que cela change ne l'enchantait pas. Il est vrai que les choses avaient évolué depuis l'absence inexpliquée de ce dernier, en particulier pour lui, mais si son rôle à elle devait changer aussi...

Était-elle par hasard... jalouse ?

Non, elle définissait plutôt ça comme le besoin de s'occuper de ce grand gamin peu débrouillard qui n'était même pas fichu de réfléchir correctement, à tel point qu'il lui tirait fréquemment des soupirs de dépit. Le traumatisme qu'avait suscité la vision de son corps sans vie sous cette pluie diluvienne, encore vif, avait tout autant sa part de responsabilité.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se prenait souvent à s'inquiéter pour lui, à se faire un souci terrible lorsqu'il ne daignait pas lui fournir des explications dignes de ce nom; elle était encore en train de se faire un sang d'encre, en se référant simplement à son air un peu sombre, à ses traits tirés, à sa figure pâle, à ses joues rougies: ces détails l'accaparaient depuis cet incident regrettable...

Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de songer à ce visage de lui, dévoré de remords et de soucis d'adultes, d'immondices immérités occultant l'image rayonnante et positive qu'il lui transmit, entretint chaque jour, avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Une braise pouvait-elle encore attiser le feu qui l'avait fait naître ?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

La pluie. L'odeur de la pluie emplissait ses narines, s'imprégnait dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa peau. Quelle idée, aussi, de sortir sans parapluie ! Une fois de plus, il était parti sans réfléchir... En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, penser à ce genre de choses ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

Il se sentait mal, encore plus mal qu'une semaine auparavant. Son cœur, son estomac se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas, sa tête faisait un boucan d'enfer, comme si la pluie, qui lui martelait le cuir chevelu, résonnait dans son crâne. Ses jambes, ses bras, étaient plus lourds que tous les haltères qu'il avait pu soulever.

Merde, comment Grey avait-il deviné qu'il souffrait ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette réaction ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette manière. En y repensant, ses joues, déjà rougies par sa température corporelle trop élevée, devinrent cramoisies. C'était un jeu dangereux, que de jouer avec ses sentiments...

Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait grelotter de fièvre !

Il s'appuya quelques secondes au mur le plus proche de lui, histoire de reprendre son souffle, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les gouttes lui tombaient dans les yeux, le forçant à les fermer, cependant, la sensation de la pluie était si délicieusement familière qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à rester en dessous, à baigner dans cette sensation de martèlement léger, si léger par rapport à son corps.

Combien de fois avait-il eut envie, auparavant, lors d'une captivité dont il avait perdu le souvenir, de lever les yeux au ciel et de se laisser fusionner avec la pluie ? Ça devait être chouette, être la pluie, contrairement au feu qui était si destructeur...

Lentement, imperceptiblement, ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous son poids, et bientôt sa tête heurta le sol, lui laissant au moins le contentement de contempler l'immensité du ciel gris en s'évanouissant, l'illusion de se laisser avaler par l'étendue obscure et en apparence très moelleuse.

À peine plusieurs mètres plus loin, au croisement de deux rues annexes, un visage bien connu se tordait d'un sourire bestial et diablement mesquin, un sourire qui trahissait tout le plaisir, tout le bonheur de cet être qui s'était laissé corrompre par sa soif presque irréelle de pureté...


	8. Chapitre 7: Culpabilité

**Résumé:** Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et de ses producteurs respectifs tels que Pika Édition pour la version française du manga, etc...

 **Rating:** T, langage cru et vulgaire, sujets adultes abordés tels que le viol (la plupart du temps, il y a juste des sous-entendus)

 **Cadre:** La fiction se passe juste avant Edolas: Lisanna n'est pas revenue, Gildarts non plus, et le Dragonoïd ravage la ville une semaine avant le prologue. Je me suis permis de spoiler parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui soit encore à ce jour à ce moment là, ou alors vous êtes vraiment à la bourre. J'ai déplacé la partielle destruction de Magnolia par le Dragonoïd en mars pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Merci de ne pas en tenir rigueur et me fusiller.

PS- Mon orthographe des noms est merdique, je sais, je vous emmerde si vous me le faîtes remarquer.

 **N.D.A:** Coucou ! Je suis de retour, et avec moi un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, bon, c'est pas le chapitre 13, mais je fais ce que je peux, moi, merde ! Après avoir balancé ma bombe, z'imaginez bien que c'est pas aisé de retranscrire la réaction de Natsu, surtout si je me calque sur moi qui, malgré ma proximité de caractère, n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes réactions... TT^TT Et pis, faut aussi que je fasse les explications avec la guilde, j'ai essayé de présenter ça façon tribunal mais c'était de la merde, là ce que j'ai fait c'est pas mal mais on lit pas assez la réaction de Grey par rapport à ça et celle de Natsu... Disons juste "peux mieux faire". Bref ! Me voici revenue avec le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit à ce jour, par contre ce n'est pas mon meilleur. Trop de répétitions, mais les descriptions sont clean, même si ça risque de tourner autour de l'O.O.C sans tomber dedans.

Et comme tout travail mérite salaire... Review, please ?

~ Chapitre 7 ~

En ce premier juin de l'année X784, une pluie diluvienne baignait la ville de Magnolia, l'enveloppant d'une brume superficielle qui masquait son véritable aspect. Les gouttes qui s'abattaient sur la ville était si grosses qu'elles éclataient de toute leur force contre le premier obstacle qui se présentait à elles, produisant un son de martèlement intense.

Ce n'était pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors, et encore moins un chat. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'Happy volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en direction d'un endroit inconnu, sous cette même pluie ? C'était pourtant à contrecœur qu'il se laissait mouiller par le phénomène naturel...

Depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, il survolait les rues de la ville, en quête de son meilleur ami et colocataire, sorti précipitamment de la guilde à peine plus tôt que lui. Le brouillard que ce temps de cochon avait jeté sur la ville ne lui permettait pas de distinguer grand chose.

Sentant que ses ailes ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, et que cela ne ferait que le ralentir, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer à la guilde, où il irait se réchauffer le temps que la pluie s'arrête. Il était bien sûr terrifié en imaginant que sa seule famille s'évanouisse dans la nature une seconde fois, le laissant seul et abandonné de nouveau, mais il n'avait plus un poil de sec, alors...

Il reprit le chemin du quartier général en vitesse, jeta cependant un dernier regard derrière son épaule, en espérant de tout son cœur que Natsu ne se soit pas volatilisé, comme il y a bientôt trois mois, sans quoi le calvaire de sa recherche recommencerait...

Il fit son entrée dans le bâtiment, où l'ambiance redevenait à peu près la même, si ce n'est qu'elle était un brin tendue, accueilli par les regards perplexes des autres membres de la guilde et de sa congénère.

 _-Happy ?_ l'interrogea Wendy, en le fixant avec des yeux pleins d'innocence. _Tu n'étais pas parti chercher Natsu ?_

 _-Il pleut trop dehors,_ répondit-il simplement, trempé du bout des oreilles jusqu'aux pattes, en sortant un poisson de son sac vert, ce même sac qui l'accompagnait partout.

La chasseuse de dragons, fidèle à elle-même, proposa gentiment d'aller chercher une serviette au chat bleu, sous le regard sévère de Carla, qui, pendant que sa protégée s'exécutait, refusa le poisson que lui offrait le félin ailé.

Une fois Wendy revenue avec un essuie-mains et son pelage débarrassé de son humidité, Happy s'installa sur le comptoir pour mordre à pleines dents son met favori, fut bien incapable de taire sa satisfaction qui s'exprimait par de bruyantes exclamations.

Il ne fallait toutefois pas se fier aux apparences, car même s'il paraissait le plus heureux du monde en dévorant son plat préféré, ce plaisir n'effaçait pas l'inquiétude qui serrait son petit cœur de félin. Natsu était toujours dehors, lui, qui plus est dans un endroit connu de lui seul à l'instant présent, même s'il devait sûrement se trouver quelque part en ville. Mais rien n'était sûr...

Alors que le chat volant poursuivait son exagérée mastication, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur un visage connu de tous, sans que quiconque ait été prévenu de son arrivée. Happy avala sa bouchée de poisson de travers, et Mirajane releva la tête, jusqu'à présent occupée à astiquer des verres.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, à part Carla et Gajeel, nullement impressionnés, ainsi que la serveuse, peut-être la seule personne qui ne tint pas compte du fait que la personne sur le seuil était considérée comme la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail; l'ambiance sévissant à l'intérieur retomba en une seconde. Les bagarreurs s'étaient figés, ceux qui s'apprêtaient à lancer un quelconque objet firent de même.

Erza était rentrée de sa mission !

Elle traversa la pièce, inconsciente du soudain calme qui l'escortait, pour prendre place au comptoir et sortir de nulle part un fraisier, fastueusement surmonté de crème et posé sur une jolie assiette en porcelaine, qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail. Elle demanda ensuite au mannequin pour le Sorcerer Magazine de lui prêter un couvert, et c'est seulement après qu'elle s'aperçut du pesant silence:

 _-Tiens ? La guilde est bien calme..._

Tous tombèrent presque à la renverse, retenant un soupir soulagé. Elle n'allait sermonner personne ? Pas même Grey, encore en caleçon, ou Kanna, qui buvait encore à la bouteille ? Vraiment ? Bon, et bien, tant mieux ! Les mages reprirent doucement leurs activités, ayant évincé de leur esprit l'incident qui venait de se produire, il y a désormais une quarantaine de minutes.

Mirajane entama une conversation avec la mage chevalière, entreprit de parler de banalités, attaqua avec l'habituel "Comment s'est passé ta mission ?". La question était tout ce qu'il y a d'anodin, mais méritait quand même une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir:

 _-Très bien, c'était très simple. Les bandits en question ne faisaient pas le poids._

Tu parles ! Elle avait terminé une S-quest d'une semaine en trois jours... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du niveau de Mistgun ou Gildarts, que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant ! Aux yeux de tous, c'était vraiment la plus forte de la guilde... Et pourtant, elle ne se considérait pas comme telle, pensait même que Natsu avait les capacités de la surpasser.

En parlant du chasseur de dragons...

Erza réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait pas encore signalé sa présence. Dubitative, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, mais ne repéra pas la moindre de ses mèches roses. Après examen, elle constata qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout la magie de son partenaire, et en déduit donc qu'il n'était pas là. Elle interrogea alors la serveuse.

 _-Natsu ? Oh, il est parti tout à l'heure,_ raconta l'aînée des Strauss, _après s'être disputé avec Grey. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, comme très souvent. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué avant de partir l'autre jour, mais je le trouve changé, notre Natsu..._

Maintenant que Mirajane mettait le doigt dessus, il était vrai qu'elle le trouvait un peu différent. Au départ, elle avait associé ce changement à l'approche de l'été, mais à vrai dire, en reconsidérant le comportement qu'il adoptait en ce moment, il était un peu trop excessif, même pour Natsu. Ce dernier était incapable de tenir en place, s'énervait pour un rien, et puis il disparaissait, sans rien dire.

Évidemment, ce n'était rien de comparable avec sa précédente disparition, dont on ne savait toujours rien, mais c'était énigmatique...

La mage aux cheveux blancs confia même à Erza qu'elle avait remarqué des changements dans son alimentation. Elle lui murmura, en confidence, qu'un midi où il mangeait à la guilde, dans la semaine qui venait de passer, il avait repoussé, du plat de la main, son assiette, au bout de deux bouchées, l'air malade.

Les deux magiciennes échangèrent un regard complice, mêlé à une pointe d'inquiétude, puis acquiescèrent, mises d'accord sans même prononcer un mot. Si elles écoutaient leur instinct féminin, il leur murmurait qu'il y avait une histoire louche là-dessous. C'était décidé: elles allaient le surveiller d'aussi près que possible !

Qui sait, peut-être que Natsu était juste victime de sentiments refoulés... pour une personne qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, avec qui il entretenait une forte amitié ?

En réalité, la vérité était bien loin de cela...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de la ville, se pressait une silhouette, chaudement vêtue malgré l'été en approche. Elle se dandinait, se prenait les pieds dans sa longue robe, sous un grand parapluie noir et austère, sans motifs, rien.

Elle le baissa une seconde, en passant sous une voûte la protégeant de l'averse, s'arrêta pour le secouer, puis repris sa route, nonchalante. En avançant maladroitement, elle leva les yeux vers la masse grise et nuageuse qui obscurcissait le ciel, et se risqua à tendre la main hors du parapluie pour sentir l'eau lui mouiller la main.

Un désagréable sentiment de perte lui étreignit alors le cœur, amer relent du passé qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Décidément, elle détestait la pluie, et cette éternelle rengaine, ce souvenir qui y était lié. C'était sous la pluie qu'elle l'avait perdu...

Quand, pour la énième fois, son pied droit s'empêtra dans le pan de tissu, lui aussi noir, elle ne put étouffer un grognement, et eut vite fait de tirer sur celui-ci tellement fort qu'elle déchira l'étouffe pourtant visiblement épaisse.

Elle pesta entre ses dents. Stupide robe ! Fichu temps de malheur ! Cette fois beaucoup moins gênée par la forme très proche du corps du vêtement, elle se mit à marcher avec fureur, fit de grands pas qui éclaboussèrent de boue fraîche ses jambes d'une pâleur irréelle, pâleur qui contrastait avec l'intégrale noirceur de ses habits.

C'est vrai, elle était toute habillée de noir, que ce soit ses bottes en caoutchouc défraîchies, sa robe, qu'elle allait devoir recoudre, aux manches longues délicatement terminées par de la dentelle, son parapluie, un filet, qui tenait sa tignasse d'un noir d'encre en chignon, ou les divers rubans d'un bleu noirâtre qui retombaient avec élégance dans ses cheveux soignés, se confondant avec les rares mèches qui rebiquaient.

Excepté la blancheur de sa peau, l'unique élément de son apparence qui n'avait pas cette teinte sombre se trouvait être sa chevelure, ses pointes, plus précisément. Le noir se perdait alors au milieu d'un bleu qu'on associait à la glace. Sa propre magie ne gelait néanmoins pas ses pointes; cette étrange couleur, elle l'arborait depuis sa naissance.

Ses iris également scintillaient de ce bleu glacé, et si ses yeux n'étaient pas en permanence plissés en une expression réprobatrice, on aurait pu facilement comparer les petites rides éparpillées autour de ses mirettes aux rayons du soleil. C'était seulement lorsqu'elle souriant que ces plis se faisaient rieurs, mais hélas, Hina ne riait plus autant qu'avant.

Après des années repliée sur elle-même au fin fond du royaume, dans une campagne paumée, à ressasser le passé, à ruminer sombrement ses pensées noires, il paraissait aisé de la comprendre. Pourquoi avait-elle remis les pieds dans cette ville, au juste ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain tout plaqué pour revenir ici, après seize ans d'exil volontaire ?

Cette ville, cette guilde, elles lui avaient tout volé, en fin de compte... Alors pourquoi revenir ? Pourquoi rester ?

Elle avait passé seize ans de sa vie à renier la vérité, seize années misérables à traire les vaches et se démerder comme elle pouvait pour revendre ce foutu lait, ou l'avaler cul sec parce que personne n'en voulait et que le lait, ça périme vite. Seize ans, seize fois trois cent soixante-cinq jours, dans cette campagne pourrie, à bouffer du blé et du maïs à toutes les sauces.

Faut dire qu'à force, elle en avait eu marre.

Elle s'était crue capable de surmonter ce vieux fantôme, cette vieille phobie et haine qu'était retourner à Magnolia. Pour ne pas mentir, elle s'était surestimée. Seize ans, c'était trop peu pour espérer un changement. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

Elle ne pouvait plus repartir. Elle ne pouvait plus tout laisser en plan, fuir lâchement comme seize ans auparavant. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle était, une lâche, une pleurnicheuse, et cela bien malgré elle. Mais malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à s'autoriser à disparaître de nouveau. Parce qu'alors, la culpabilité qui la submergerait serait bien plus empoisonnante que le reste.

Après seize ans sans nouvelles, il s'était montré. En ce lieu même. Et ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle vit en déposant ses valises à l'entrée de cette maudite ville.

Ainsi, depuis février, elle gardait un œil sur lui, en secret et de loin, sans dévoiler à quiconque de son ancien entourage sa présence, sans signaler qu'elle avait sauté le pas, toujours bloquée dans le passé, mais toutefois en progression par rapport à seize ans plus tôt.

Oui, rien n'avait changé, surtout pas elle. Mais ce sombre passé dans lequel elle s'était enfermée commençait à laisser place à un imminent futur, qui, elle l'espérait, resplendirait et reprendrait les teintes douces et sucrées d'autrefois, loin, si loin en arrière...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

La pluie. Immonde invention de la nature qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour le tremper, lui et ses foutus "semblables". Ce n'était rien qu'une excuse de la Terre pour lui pourrir la vie, rien que des mensonges ignobles d'une force qui se prenait pour la maîtresse des hommes et des bêtes.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, même si elle persistait à lui arroser la gueule, en bonne sadique, il n'avait que faire de ses caprices de puissance gâtée, puisque sa proie ne se trouvait même pas à deux mètres de lui. Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt !

En tout, cinq semaines lui avaient été nécessaires pour parvenir à son objectif, la mission que le maître lui confia en réalisant que le gamin essentiel pour ses recherches, qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans les cellules du bâtiment, avait pris la poudre d'escampette, sûrement à l'aide de la gamine, qu'il avait dû appâter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cette saleté de Maya, s'il la tenait, les coups allaient lui pleuvoir dessus ! Et cette fois, elle pouvait être sûre de ne pas s'en sortir qu'avec des bleus et des plaies !

Deux semaines pour le retrouver, trois autres pour le traquer, surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Cinq interminables semaines, qui avaient tellement traîné en longueur qu'il avait maintes fois cru qu'il n'en verrait jamais le bout.

Cinq semaines à mendier pour un lit comme un clochard, à dormir et à fouiller dans les poubelles comme un clébard abandonné parce que ce chieur de vieux lui filait que dalle, des clopinettes ! Franchement, il était exploité. Mais bon, fallait s'y faire, sans quoi son rêve ne s'accomplirait jamais...

Il était prêt à tout, peu importe le prix à payer, s'il était capable de faire revenir une certaine personne, le vieux pouvait bien l'utiliser comme un jouet pendant encore quelques temps...

Alors que, à l'abri d'un mur, il s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa cible étendue au sol tel un vautour affamé et assoiffé, dans son cas, de pureté et par la récompense tant convoitée qu'il recevrait en capturant la charmante créature qui, bien que séduisante, lui avait bien cassé les burnes en se faisant prier, une silhouette fendit les eaux déversées sur les rues par l'exécrable ciel.

 _-Ah, chiotte !_ jura-t-il promptement, avant de baisser le volume pour ne pas qu'elle le calcule. _C'est pas possible, y a toujours un con de civil dans les parages !_

Il devait réagir. Si celle dont les traits se précisaient lui chipait sa victime avant qu'il ait pu s'en emparer, il aurait encore à attendre, et qui sait combien de temps... Ce sale emmerdeur de vieux avait été clair: pas de gamin, pas de récompense ! S'il revenait les mains vides, cette ordure d'obsédé par la vengeance et d'exploiteur ne se gênerait pas pour lui casser un ou deux os du bras !

Mais au lieu de réfléchir, il aurait sans doute mieux fait de l'emporter en vitesse, car de son côté, l'inconnue avait aperçu le jeune homme à terre depuis le chapitre précédent, et s'était figée. Son expression restait indiscernable sous cette purée de pois, on voyait seulement sa bouche, qui se fit béante puis se couvrit d'une main.

Elle fit tomber le large parapluie sous lequel elle se réfugiait, et courut à en perdre son souffle vers le corps immobile et trempé du mage de feu. On put alors reconnaître la face, décrite précédemment, d'Hina, peinte en une mine paniquée, qui s'affairait aux côtés de Natsu, le chargea sur son dos.

Ah, non, assez de cette situation ! Trop, c'était trop !

Sans planifier davantage ses actions, il bondit hors de sa cachette pour tenter d'arracher à la femme, qui n'était plus toute jeune, son chargement, mais celle-ci esquiva habilement, malgré sa lourde charge, la mesquine offensive de l'impétueux bourreau.

Elle le dévisagea, hostile, se plaça en position de défense, prête à protéger ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Une abondante chevelure châtain, deux belles mirettes d'un bleu océan, un visage arrogant et empreint d'animosité, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi étrange, une impression de déjà-vu qu'appelait sa physionomie en se présentant à la vue de l'aînée.

Pour sa part, il faisait de même, imprimait sa figure autrefois ronde et enjouée dans son esprit, comme pour se souvenir d'une éventuelle proie, d'un casse-croûte imprévu à l'air appétissant. Ils se faisaient face, se fixaient en chiens de faïence, montraient les crocs, presque sur le point de se mordre mutuellement.

 _-À quoi tu joues, toi ?_ lui lança-t-elle, brisant le silence instauré entre eux.

 _-Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'le demander, la vieille !_ grogna-t-il, féroce, affichant un rictus mauvais et moqueur. _J'l'ai repéré l'premier, alors me casse pas les pieds, j'ai d'autres pompes à cirer, j'suis pressé !_

Elle fronça les sourcils: elle détestait qu'on la traite de personne âgée, parce que ça sous-entendait clairement que c'était une assistée, et tout un tas de grossièretés que, sans les dire, il lui transmettait à travers son regard. Le sol gela brusquement sous ses pas, et de sa main droite émana une fumée blanche.

 _-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, ou tu risques bien de finir congelé,_ menaça-t-elle. _Je déteste les imbéciles de ton genre qui se croient tous permis. Vas-t-en, avant de prendre la raclée que tu mérites._

À la vue de sa maîtrise de la magie, une horrible grimace de répulsion tordit le visage de son opposant, qui fit un pas en arrière. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, sembla lutter contre des souvenirs remontant à la surface, et tout ceci en poussant des sortes de gémissements atypiques, c'est à peine s'il on était en mesure de les qualifier par ce nom.

Lorsqu'il ôta ses paumes de son visage, ce dernier s'était assombri, teinté de gris, et son expression était totalement incontrôlée. Les commissures de sa bouche s'étiraient brutalement, puis retombaient, agitées de spasmes, qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à ses épaules, secouées comme par un rire nerveux muet.

Les yeux écarquillés, le corps bizarrement lâche, il avança avec lenteur, faisait basculer sa tête d'un côté à l'autre à chacun de ses pas. Son visage était défiguré par une grimace démesurée et vicieuse, un rire montait des profondeurs de sa gorge, se faufilait entre ses dents alignée en un sourire bestial.

Tout à coup, de nulle part sortit une fillette en piteux état, qui se jeta sur le jeune homme à la limite de folie, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, qui étaient bien maigres, pour le retenir. Elle pleurait silencieusement, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, pas même un sanglot ne passait la limite de ses lèvres gercées et criblées de blessures.

Les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements n'étaient plus que de vulgaires morceaux de tissu recouvrant avec peine son corps agité de soubresauts, tâché par le sang et la crasse. Ses cheveux, cascade courte de mèches châtains qui allaient chatouiller ses épaules du bout de leurs pointes, étaient gras et mal entretenus, emmêlés en de gros nœuds.

Sous sa robe en charpie, on pouvait apercevoir l'inquiétante maigreur de sa silhouette, qui en aurait fait pâlir un mannequin. Des taches de crasse couvraient sa peau par endroits, masquant tant bien que mal sa peau éraflée par des hématomes et ses écorchures, marque récente de son ancien traitement.

 _-Arrête, je t'en supplie,_ articulèrent ses lèvres, sans pour autant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre.

Sous les yeux ébahis, puis choqués, de l'ancienne mage, une expression de crainte paralysa les traits de son adversaire, et, avec une violence inouïe, il se mit à frapper l'enfant. Il la jeta à terre, la bourra de coups de pied, de coup de poing, et pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle souriait. Les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux marrons se mêlaient au sang versé, et pourtant, elle souriait.

Elle souriait, et encaissait, sans broncher, sans résister; elle se laissait frapper, sans qu'une once de sa douleur ne transparaisse dans son attitude.

Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur elle une énième fois, les doigts pliés en griffes comme pour la déchiqueter, elle lui saisit le poignet violemment, au risque de le tordre, et lui congela le bras. Relâchant son emprise, elle le poussa quelques mètres plus loin, le toisa d'un regard meurtrier, qu'il lui rétorqua, en serrant de son bras valide celui en état de refroidissement avancé.

 _-Ose encore poser la main sur l'un de ces enfants et je te gèle entièrement !_ lui hurla-t-elle, à bout de patience et répugnée par son comportement. _Maintenant, vas-t-en, je t'ai assez vu ! Et ne reviens plus !_

Il répliqua une dernière fois par un regard véhément, puis tourna les talons, vaincu, et fuit en jappant douloureusement. Reprenant ses esprits, Hina s'approcha rapidement de la fillette, la serra avec délicatesse contre elle, malgré que de ses blessures coule des filets de sang, étalés sur sa robe par l'embrassade.

Cette scène pluvieuse lui en rappela un autre, encore vive en elle, qu'elle s'efforça de chasser. Il fallait vite administrer des soins à ces deux-là, le temps n'était plus à se dissiper en pensées sombres ! Seize ans de ces réflexions furent déjà suffisants pour toute une vie...

Après tout, son crime était d'exister, alors il fallait bien qu'elle y remédie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été prise à la place, et se murer dans le silence, c'était bien le pire des châtiments.

Même pour une meurtrière comme elle...


	9. Chapitre 8: Deuil

**Résumé:** Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et de ses producteurs respectifs tels que Pika Édition pour la version française du manga, etc...

 **Rating:** T, langage cru et vulgaire, sujets adultes abordés tels que le viol (la plupart du temps, il y a juste des sous-entendus)

 **Cadre:** La fiction se passe juste avant Edolas: Lisanna n'est pas revenue, Gildarts non plus, et le Dragonoïd ravage la ville une semaine avant le prologue. Je me suis permis de spoiler parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui soit encore à ce jour à ce moment là, ou alors vous êtes vraiment à la bourre. J'ai déplacé la partielle destruction de Magnolia par le Dragonoïd en mars pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Merci de ne pas en tenir rigueur et me fusiller.

PS- Mon orthographe des noms est merdique, je sais, je vous emmerde si vous me le faîtes remarquer.

 **N.D.A:** OMG, ce chapitre est une prouesse ! Bon, OK, j'ai déjà fait mieux au niveau du vocabulaire et de la longueur, mais je l'ai fini en trois jours, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis des lustres, et je l'ai écrit avec le "feeling", c'est-à-dire en vivant le chapitre, en ressentant les émotions qui se dégageaient de mon texte ! Et quand j'écris comme ça, c'est toujours la promesse d'une écriture magnifique ! Le texte atteint son point d'orgue, son climax à la fin, du chapitre, lisez, vous verrez ! Une autre chose, c'est qu'Hina est un personnage inventé en prenant directement sur mon expérience personnelle, mes propres émotions, ma propre vision de moi-même, mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est juste la représentation que j'ai de moi ! Au départ, je voulais faire ce chapitre plus long, mais comme l'émotion était trop forte pour que je puisse me permettre de continuer, j'ai coupé là !

Et comme tout travail mérite salaire... Review, please ?

~ Chapitre 8 ~

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, lorsque Natsu ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans un lit inconnu, couvert de draps à l'odeur autre que la sienne ou celle de Lucy, une compresse fraîche recouvrant son front. Le boucan dans sa tête et la masse sur son estomac douloureux laissait presque croire à un mauvais lendemain de soirée.

Mais, se fiant à comment il se sentait, il penchait plutôt pour un de ces évanouissements qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent, injustifiés. Malgré que cette fois, un violent mal de crâne et quelques désagréments à ses cinq sens en résultent...

Tout ceci se clarifia bientôt: le flou qui encombrait ses yeux s'effaça, l'effet de distance du son se retira. Cependant, l'engourdissement de ses membres, son nez bouché et l'âpre goût de sa salive ne disparurent pas. Il devait avoir un rhume, voire un peu de fièvre...

Insoucieux de ces détails, il repoussa la chaude couverture qui le couvrait au pied du lit, vérifia qu'il était en état de marcher, pour ne pas que se reproduise l'erreur de la dernière fois. Assuré que ses pieds pourraient supporter son propre poids sans problème, il jeta tout le poids de son corps sur ses jambes, et entreprit d'explorer le nouvel endroit où il se trouvait.

Il contourna sa couchette; la compresse tomba en chemin, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à détailler la pièce du regard. Il s'attarda sur les divers meubles, tous en bois sombre, ricocha sur les murs habillés, de manière douteuse, d'un papier peint un peu vieillot, et se perdit à la fenêtre où coulait une pluie torrentielle.

L'habitation, du peu qu'il pouvait en voir pour le moment, était décorée assez superficiellement: un mobilier de chambre assez simple, aux jolies colonnes torsadées, de bois uni, qui consistait en deux lits, une commode où fleurissait des cadres photos tournés pour qu'on ne puisse en voir le recto, et divers supports, tels qu'un bureau et une table de chevet.

Sur le sol froid, un parquet du même bois que les meubles, se promenaient des moutons de poussière, venant parfois lui chatouiller les orteils ou le talon. Les murs étaient vite fait parsemés de quelques motifs, de petites fleurs à quatre pétales imitant celles d'un trèfle, si bien que le chasseur de dragons en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas un trèfle. Mais non, elles avaient un cœur, de la même couleur que le papier peint !

Toujours est-il que ces fleurs étaient oranges, d'un orange peu tapageur, discret, sur les murs d'un jaune orangé rappelant la couleur de l'herbe au coucher de soleil. Or, à cette heure de la journée, et avec la masse grise qui assombrissait le ciel, il était impossible d'en voir un, surtout s'il se dessinait par delà les toits des maisons.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'il balança un vague regard par la fenêtre; son envie de fusionner avec la pluie s'était dissipée, peut-être à cause de la faiblesse qui le submergeait progressivement. La maladie ? Il fallait sans doute mieux qu'il regagne le lit.

Soudain, à l'instant précis où il se tournait vers la couette remuante de la deuxième couche, à sa droite, visiblement habitée, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule opposée, inversant la direction vers laquelle il se penchait. Il crut presque reconnaître la paume gantée de fer d'Erza, ce qui déclencha la course d'un frisson le long de son échine.

Mais, heureusement, pour lui, il ne s'agissait ni de Titania, ni d'un ennemi, mais d'une femme d'âge méconnu; il lui donnait la quarantaine. Il ignorait être en présence d'Hina et de la petite Maya, reposant sous l'édredon voisin, n'ayant pas assisté à la scène s'étant déroulé le chapitre précédent.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_ l'apostropha-t-elle, le saisissant par les épaules et le secouant, sans le ménager. _Retourne au lit, tu as de la fièvre !_

Elle essaya de le tirer à elle pour l'encourager, mais il bloqua sa tentative, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, alors il se mit à la fixer, avec un air ahuri qui eut le mérite d'agacer au plus haut point son hôtesse.

Elle se hasarda à recommencer, mais son geste fut cette fois paré avec un peu moins d'habileté, et délogea un des cadres de sa position; il heurta le sol, par chance sans briser le verre qui tenait à l'abri la précieuse image.

Se sentant un peu coupable, le chasseur de dragons ramassa l'objet, l'inspecta soigneusement en quête d'une lésion, puis, en constatant qu'aucune fêlure ne le marquait, il fut soudain intéressé par les visages souriants en vitrine. Quatre personnes se serraient devant l'objectif, joues écrasées les unes contre les autres, sourires aux lèvres.

La première était un homme, à l'abondante touffe châtain sombre, presque noire, et aux magnifiques yeux onyx, deux perles se détachant du blanc de ses yeux. Sa coiffure était à quelques endroits similaire à celle de Natsu, et tous deux avaient d'ailleurs les mêmes yeux, par contre, pour ce qui était de son caractère, il semblait plus proche de celui de Grey que de celui du mage de feu.

Il souriait, un peu gêné par les trois autres visages collés au sien, paraissait ravi à l'idée de s'écarter un peu des trois excitées se l'arrachant avec envie.

La plus proche de lui, une femme à l'expression enjouée, rayonnante, aux cheveux roses comme un cerisier en floraison, l'entourait de ses bras. Ses yeux clos ne permettaient pas l'apparition de ses iris, ce qui déçut l'observateur, mais la surprise remplaça cette légère déception quand il aperçut, sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme aux cheveux en pétard parsemés de brins d'herbe, la marque de sa guilde !

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans les albums souvenirs de la bibliothèque, pourtant, il était sûr que son grand sourire était déjà apparu quelque part à sa vue...

La deuxième fille exhibait avec fierté ce symbole sur sa main gauche, placé exactement de la même manière que celui de Lucy, mais son attitude renvoyait plus à Erza, ou Mirajane lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, car son sourire légèrement forcé effraya vaguement le spectateur qui la découvrait pour la première fois.

Sa chevelure verte, comme celle de Biska, rebiquait dans tous les sens, malgré l'essai de les attacher en une queue de cheval pour les discipliner. Vaine tentative, donc. La main arborant la marque cachait l'œil du côté de celle-ci, et l'autre, ouvert, laissait apparaître sa couleur chocolat, mélangé à de la crème, de petites lueurs, étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses yeux.

Et, en dessous de tout le monde, entre le seul garçon et la fille précédemment décrite, faisant une tête de moins que ces deux-là, se tenait la petite Hina, tendant deux doigts en un V pour "victoire".

Natsu faillit ne pas la reconnaître, car son visage, lui évoquant la mage aux clés, Wendy ou Happy par sa rondeur, sa douceur et sa détermination, était celui d'une petite fille entrant tout juste dans l'adolescence, et ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus ouverts, rides en moins. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de stupéfaction.

 _-Wah ! Vous étiez vachement jeune !_

La phrase n'était pas dite dans le but de la blesser, mais la façon dont Hina la perçut fit hurler de rage son amour propre. Elle détestait se faire traiter de personne âgée, surtout en sous-entendus, même involontairement !

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, ça ?_ pensa l'ancienne mage, en lançant un regard noir à son hôte. _Que je suis vieille ?!_

Elle étouffa son honneur criant au meurtre, pour essayer d'apaiser le flot de questions qui s'échappait de la bouche du mage à l'écharpe, avide de réponses sur la guilde de l'époque, puisqu'elle semblait y avoir séjourné.

Il voulait tout savoir du maître, des personnes présentes, si Macao et Wakaba étaient arrivés quand elle en était membre, qui étaient les gens de la photographie, pourquoi elle en gardait une photo dans son salon...

Or, il embarrassait la mage de glace avec tant d'interrogations, car la période heureuse que fut sa vie à Fairy Tail s'acheva par de douloureux souvenirs. La colère qui l'habita autrefois s'était muée en une profonde tristesse, et toute sa haine s'était dirigée contre elle-même. C'était vrai, cette malédiction s'était déchaînée par sa faute...

Elle refoula sa peine, l'enchaîna, la dissimula pour l'empêcher d'apparaître, et fit face à cet interrogatoire avec optimisme: tout n'était pas anéanti par sa faute, il était toujours là, lui. Et puis, elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion pour lui faire un peu de chantage... Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas fait ?

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus fait preuve de gaieté ? Seize ans, elle dirait...

 _-Pour quelqu'un qui a de la fièvre, tu es plutôt en forme !_ lui fit-elle remarquer, d'un air doux et nostalgique, avant d'y superposer une moue provocatrice. _Je te répondrais uniquement si tu retournes au lit ! Tu n'as peut-être pas l'air de te porter mal pour l'instant, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça s'aggrave !_

À vrai dire, cette contrainte l'arrangeait pas mal, puisqu'il commençait à se sentir un peu faible, et regagner son matelas et ses draps chauds se présentait comme une très bonne idée, vu que son corps s'agitait de plus en plus de frissons incontrôlés.

 _-Et puis..._ ajouta-t-elle, presque penaude de lui avoir forcé la main. _Tu dois vite guérir pour retourner à ta guilde, non ? Les autres risquent de se faire du souci s'ils ne te voient pas revenir bientôt..._

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, il se glissa sous la couette, se blottit dans celle-ci, emmagasinant la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait. Alors, elle sortit durant plusieurs minutes, puis revint avec une chaise en bois, qu'elle installa à ses côtés. Elle cala une pile de livres sous l'un des pieds du siège, atrophié, puis s'assit dessus précautionneusement, peu sûre de sa stabilité.

Puis, devant les yeux brillants d'impatience de son protégé, elle entama une longue explication.

Elle lui raconta comment était la guilde de l'époque, cette même façade colorée, qui y était présent, elle cita beaucoup de ses amis partis pour vivre en famille d'un métier plus "respectable", mais gardait la certitude qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier leur guilde, tout comme elle, qui eut tant souhaité que le temps se fige sur cette époque joyeuse...

Et oui, Macao et Wakaba étaient déjà là ! Ils avaient alors une quinzaine d'années, n'étaient pas arrivés en même temps mais devinrent tout de suite inséparables, que ce soit quand ils se chamaillaient pour des trivialités ou quand ils causaient sujets en commun. Elle s'amusa à les imaginer vieillis, mais l'image que son esprit façonna différait assez de la réalité. Elle ne put retenir un rire.

Elle se sentait si bien, près de celui qu'elle avait épié avec la plus grande discrétion. Rester là, à lui parler de son passé, malgré le poids qu'il pesait sur ses épaules, ôtait doucement deux ou trois bagages de trop, allégeait sa pénible charge.

Bien qu'il soit malpoli de demander son âge à une dame comme il procéda, elle lui accorda, dans sa grande bienveillance et générosité, une réponse, bien qu'elle se doute de sa remarque, qui réveillerait sa susceptibilité sur le sujet.

 _-J'ai quarante-neuf ans,_ fit-elle du bout des lèvres, préparée à déclencher sa fureur.

Contrairement à ses attentes, son visage s'éclaira, peint d'étonnement, et sa bouche s'élargit de son radieux sourire. Il balança, sans la moindre hésitation ou honte, une phrase ravissante, malgré son évident manque de vocabulaire:

 _-Eh ben, dis donc, vous les faîtes pas !_

Sa fierté se releva de son précédent coup, et cette remarque qu'il lui servit avec la plus grande sincérité et simplicité, comme posée sur un joli coussin doré, fit perler aux commissures de ses yeux deux petites larmes de crocodile, et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre, perdant sa contenance.

 _-C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça !_ se mit-elle à brailler pendant une poignée de secondes.

Pendant qu'elle trempait le pyjama en flanelle bleu, qu'elle lui avait prêté, de larmes, il se mit à la regarder comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle se rendit compte de l'embarras de la situation et se reprit, frotta avec hâte ses yeux rougis, les joues cramoisies de honte.

Il éclata de rire, non pour se moquer d'elle, mais parce qu'il la trouvait amusante, et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'elle put trouver insultant un fou rire après cet incident. Son sens de l'humour, très premier degré, ne catalogua pas la situation "drôle", et elle trembla de tous ses membres, indignée.

Devant ses féroces accusations et l'aura noire qui émanait de son corps, un démon en arrière-plan, il se défendit tant bien que mal, reconnaissant Erza en elle une fois de plus, mais réussit quand même à calmer ses ardeurs vengeresses.

L'émotion passée, il brandit innocemment le cadre photo, lui rappela qu'elle avait oublié de lui en parler et sa promesse de répondre; un voile de tristesse assombrit alors son visage, et elle contint son envie de le serrer très fort contre elle pour apaiser sa peine, ou de le bercer contre elle, comme si longtemps auparavant.

Elle caressa juste sa tignasse rose ainsi qu'ébouriffée avec une tendresse presque maternelle, sans espoir qu'il lui accorde un échappatoire au récit de ces douloureuses années.

 _-Là, c'est moi, à mes douze ans, et ici, à ma gauche, c'est Sheïna, ma meilleure amie,_ dit-elle avec délicatesse, comme si elle craignait que ses mots ne se brisent avant de parvenir aux oreilles du chasseur de dragons, montrant successivement du doigt les personnes dont elle parlait. _On a deux ans d'écart, alors, à l'époque, elle en avait quatorze, comme Arya, la fille aux cheveux roses. Et là, c'est mon frère, Hatsume. Il avait quinze ans._

Elle s'interrompit, le visage incliné vers le sol et plus sombre que jamais, masqué par sa chevelure dénouée, tombait sur ses traits fins et attristés telle une pluie soyeuse. Elle le savait, qu'un jour, il lui faudrait ressasser cette douloureuse vérité. Elle priait ses dieux* de toute son âme pour qu'il ne lui pose pas la question...

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?_

Une vaine prière, donc... Une de plus, avec celle qu'ils lui soient rendus...

Ses mains secouées de tremblements se crispèrent sur sa longue robe, prolongeant ce brusque gel à ses autres membres, la faisant frémir de tout son être, ployant sous le poids d'un fardeau accablant, qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de rejeter pour qu'il lui accorde un répit, un oubli temporaire. Sa mémoire ne pouvait pas effacer la totalité de ce traumatisme, ni même sa certitude de l'avoir vécu.

Jour et nuit, elle y avait été confrontée, en perdit le sommeil.

Elle articula péniblement une réponse, luttant de toutes ses forces à la tentation de couvrir sa bouche de ses mains, de s'affaisser encore plus, de faire céder le barrage de ses paupières, qu'elle forçait à la fermeture, bloquant toute vue et lumière:

 _-Sheïna, je ne sais pas. Elle est partie de la guilde très jeune, pour vivre avec son homme..._

Sentant les sanglots monter en elle, elle s'obligea à les ravaler, mais en fut bien incapable. Elle voulut alors les faire passer pour un rire, en inversant le son qui commençait à s'échapper. Un sanglot, bien manipulé, ça pouvait passer pour un rire...

 _-C'est dommage, elle a manqué le mariage d'Arya et Hatsume !_ chevrota-t-elle, souriant tant qu'elle pouvait, tandis que des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. _C'était magnifique... On aurait été deux demoiselles d'honneur, et puis, elle aurai rattrapé le bouquet, compétitive comme elle était ! Enfin, bon... Pour ce qui est d'Arya et Hatsume..._

Le rire s'étrangla violemment, et alors, elle faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Son âme avait été frappée de souvenirs, brusque relent de toute sa douleur, de son amertume, qui avait brisé le joli sourire sur ses lèvres d'enfant, la mignonne petite sœur qui adorait tant son grand frère.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et bruyamment, ravala une dernière fois son chagrin, avant qu'il remonte et explose en un déchirant sanglot, l'ultime vibration de ses cordes vocales, avant qu'elle puisse parvenir à les réduire au silence. Elle n'entendit même pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, mais uniquement la réverbération que produisit son cœur:

 _-Arya et Hatsume... sont morts._

 ***ses dieux: je suppose ici que la majeure partie de la population de Fiore est polythéiste, comme le suggère plusieurs fois le manga. On nous parle notamment d'Ankhseram, qui serait un dieu de la magie noire, et s'il y a un dieu de la magie noire, il doit bien y en avoir d'autres, non ?**


	10. Chapitre 9: Brève accalmie

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Plusieurs jours ont passé. La mystérieuse Hina accueille toujours Maya, clouée au lit par une mauvaise fièvre, et Natsu, qui cherche à mettre au point une stratégie pour faire croire sa guérison. Le manège n'a pas le temps de prendre: une mésaventure culinaire abrège, avant qu'il ait pu voir le jour, le plan qu'il comptait mettre en action. _= Partie encore hypothétique_

Deux jours plus tard, Hina cède aux incessantes demandes de son hôte et l'accompagne à la guilde, ce qu'elle appréhende. Mais les chaleureuses retrouvailles avec le maître lui font changer d'avis. Elle refuse pourtant de redevenir une membre de Fairy Tail, très marquée par la mort de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hina fait face à Maya guérie, qui lui fait part d'abominables révélations...


	11. Chapitre 10: Voile de tristesse

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pour la énième fois, Natsu s'éveille, nu et souffrant de la bien connue "gueule de bois", dans le studio qu'occupe Grey. Ce dernier évite de justesse les catastrophes que provoque son partenaire à plusieurs reprises. C'est finalement après une embrouille qu'il le laisse dans son appartement, avec la promesse de garder le secret qu'est la suite de la soirée de la veille.

Peu après le mage de glace, Hina arrive à la guilde, accompagnée de Maya, qui brise vite sa carapace de timidité pour faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Et tandis qu'elle invente un jeu avec Wendy, l'ancienne mage et le maître sont en pleine discussion. Elle lui fait part des révélations qui l'ont secouée la veille...

Enfin, Natsu est retrouvé. Il encaisse, sans broncher, les réprimandes, tient sa promesse. Personne n'est au courant pour lui et le mage de glace... Non ?


	12. Chapitre 11: Routine

Ce chapitre n'est plus disponible pour le moment, il est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Merci de patienter le temps que je le réécrive ! Pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire, je mets à votre disposition ce résumé du chapitre. À vous de décider si vous le lirez ou si vous préférez attendre qu'il sorte sous sa forme complète pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités. À vous, c'est votre choix !

Je vous aime très fort~!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Le temps s'écoule normalement; la guilde de Fairy Tail adopte peu à peu un nouveau quotidien, quasiment identique à l'ancien, si ce n'est quelques ajouts: la santé de Natsu se révèle plus fragile que jamais; il est désormais incapable de cacher les divers désagréments dont il souffre, est parfois forcé de garder le lit tant la douleur l'y cloue. Hina et Maya prennent leurs marques à la guilde, s'y trouvent souvent, mais n'ont pour autant pas rejoint les membres.

Après une mission en compagnie de son partenaire et de son insupportable chat, Lucy va se plaindre, excédée par les plaisanteries de mauvais goût des deux colocataires, à Erza, mais cette dernière n'a même pas besoin d'agir, puisque la mage aux clés trouve seule le moyen de leur retourner la boutade. Quand à Grey, un certain incident a étiolé sa complicité avec son rival...


	13. Chapitre 12: Cruelle vérité

**Résumé:** Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et de ses producteurs respectifs tels que Pika Édition pour la version française du manga, etc...

 **Rating:** T, langage cru et vulgaire, sujets adultes abordés tels que le viol (la plupart du temps, il y a juste des sous-entendus)

 **Cadre:** La fiction se passe juste avant Edolas: Lisanna n'est pas revenue, Gildarts non plus, et le Dragonoïd ravage la ville une semaine avant le prologue. Je me suis permis de spoiler parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui soit encore à ce jour à ce moment là, ou alors vous êtes vraiment à la bourre. J'ai déplacé la partielle destruction de Magnolia par le Dragonoïd en mars pour des raisons que vous comprendrez. Merci de ne pas en tenir rigueur et me fusiller.

PS- Mon orthographe des noms est merdique, je sais, je vous emmerde si vous me le faîtes remarquer.

 **N.D.A:** Salut ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 12 ! "Le chapitre 12 ? Mais tu as sorti le 6 juste avant !" Et oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je ne fais pas la réécriture dans l'ordre ! J'ai déjà emmagasiné toutes les idées dans ma p'tite tête, et j'en ai écrit ¾ (9 pages sur Open Office en police 12, oui môsieur !) sur l'ordi pour pas qu'elles se barrent toutes. Ouais chuis prévoyante ouais. Donc ! Qu'avons-nous dans ce cher chapitre 12, peut-être mon préféré ? De la bonne grosse révélation ! Et, aussi, maintenant que j'ai balancé votre foutu mot, vous pouvez me foutre la paix ? J'ai trop pris sur moi pour le marquer... Bien à vous. Nan, je déconne ! Nan, en fait nan, je déconne pas. Bref, vous verrez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, bande de casseurs de burnes !

Et comme tout travail mérite salaire... Review, please ?

PS- Je pars en vacances demain, je serais absente du 16 au 30 juillet, donc le chapitre 13 (et un autre !) n'arrivera pas tout de suite, patientez encore un peu ! Bonnes vacances à tous !

~ Chapitre 12 ~

Le mois de juillet venait juste de débuter, avec son lot de soleil, de touristes à peine en vacances, et de chaleur insoutenable. L'air pesait sur la célèbre ville de Fiore, forçant les habitants à se munir de tout objet susceptible de produire un peu d'air.

Que ce soit dans les rues principales de Magnolia, dans les boutiques attrape-nigauds que l'on voyait fleurir un peu partout en cette saison, ou dans la guilde de la ville, la chaleur étouffante accablait les malheureux qui n'avaient rien que leur main en guise d'éventail.

Et pourtant, malgré la température, certains mages trouvaient encore la force de se chamailler, de rire, chanter, plaisanter, de faire un vacarme de tous les diables. Il y avait constamment de l'animation, de toute façon, peu importe qu'il fasse moins dix degrés ou cinquante, les mages de Fairy Tail trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'amuser, bruyamment, si possible !

C'est donc dans ce climat joyeux et chaleureux que la journée commença, sans laisser présager les quelques nuages qui s'apprêtaient à assombrir le ciel... Ce jour semblait, à première vue, être prévu pour se dérouler comme les autres, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Désormais accoutumée aux nouvelles manies de Natsu, la guilde ne s'étonna pas de le voir arriver vers midi, habillé de travers et mal peigné. Il étouffa un bâillement sonore, se frotta un peu les yeux, puis lança, mal réveillé, un bonjour peu énergique. À tous les coups, il était tombé du lit, à cause d'un certain chat bleu très efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de le tirer de là...

Happy le précédait d'ailleurs, voletait à ses côtés, inspectait s'il n'avait pas quelque trace de son récent sommeil, tout en s'adressant à celui-ci. La chaleur paraissait alourdir ses ailes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tournoyer autour de son meilleur ami.

Les deux colocataires entrèrent dans le bâtiment, saluèrent les membres de leur équipe, comme toujours, mais cette fois, le drame se joua durant les minutes suivant cette entrée qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Tandis qu'Happy fut pris d'un élan soudain et s'envola vers les deux filles de la team, sans doute pour lancer une quelconque plaisanterie, Natsu avança d'un pas décidé vers le groupe, malgré qu'une agaçante douleur lui morde avec acharnement l'estomac, et que Grey, avec qui il était brouillé depuis trois semaines, se trouve avec Erza et Lucy.

Il tendit tout à coup l'oreille et se stoppa net, croyant avoir entendu son nom murmuré par les magiciens attablés, non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête vers les responsables du bruit, et écouta, avec un début d'irritation, les conversations. Et ce qu'il entendit le figea sur place.

Ce n'était pas possible... Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait promis de garder le secret !

Jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à supporter ce pénible fardeau, tant qu'il se limitait à l'extérieur de la guilde, mais désormais, puisque ces rumeurs avaient pénétré dans le "cercle familial", il allait être encore plus dur de ne pas y prêter attention.

Brusquement, les images qu'il s'était efforcé de chasser de son esprit les trois semaines précédentes lui revinrent en tête, lui soulevant le cœur. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de ces visages, de ces instants torrides... Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de cette pitié, de cette compassion sarcastique qu'il avait lu dans bien des regards après cet... affront innommable.

Consumé par une ardente rage, il se dirigea à grand hâte vers Grey, qu'il saisit violemment par le bras et traîna hors de portée du rayon d'écoute des autres, sous le regard incrédule du reste de la guilde. Puis il le plaqua contre un mur, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans échappatoire.

Il engageait un combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner, mais préférait tenter plutôt que de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute...

 _-Alors, vas-y, t'as rien à me dire ?_ lui cracha-t-il, hostile, en exerçant sur lui une telle pression qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer. _T'aurais pas balancé notre secret, par hasard ? Allez, réponds !_

 _-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..._ marmonna le mage de glace, sans lui lancer un regard, avant de continuer, ironique. _Et crie plus fort, les autres n'ont pas entendu !_

Le chasseur de dragons, face à l'attitude fuyarde de son rival, interpréta cette réponse comme étant un éhonté mensonge. Il bouillit intérieurement et de façon ostensible, mais ne répondit rien, car il n'eut pas le temps. Grey renchérissait déjà, sur le point de faire exploser la bombe qui n'attendait qu'une petite pique de plus pour s'exécuter:

 _-Et puis, passe à autre chose, c'est du passé maintenant..._

Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La remarque de trop, qui déclencha toute une suite d'événements, comme un battement d'ailes de papillon peut provoquer une terrible catastrophe naturelle.

La voix de Natsu s'étrangla dans sa gorge, de rage et d'indignation. Ah, pour sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû affronter le regard des autres, les visages faussement compatissants, les questions indiscrètes, le poids de ces maudites rumeurs, cet immonde, répugnant sentiment de honte, de culpabilité, et tout cela en plus de problèmes qu'il portait déjà tant bien que mal !

La haine, l'incompréhension fit frémir tout son être, ses poings se crispèrent avec force, et ses yeux lancèrent les plus terribles des éclairs. Une claque, retentissante, réduit la guilde à un violent silence consterné. La surprise se lit sur les visages échangeant des regards circonspects, de potentiels fusils qui attendirent une cible à abattre.

La gifle était partie toute seule.

Natsu eut un rire nerveux, qui le secoua quelques instants, puis il redevint sérieux, et dévisagea, de toute l'intensité de son regard de tueur, aussi ardent qu'une flamme, celui qui se tenait face à lui. S'il avait eu des revolvers à la place des mirettes, il n'y aurait déjà plus qu'un moignon sanglant à la place du mage qu'il ne maintenait plus sur place...

 _-Passer à autre chose ?!_ lui hurla-t-il au visage, avec autant de colère que s'il était face à un véritable ennemi. _T'en a des bonnes ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place, espèce de sale... !_

Une seconde baffe suivit aussitôt la première, puis une troisième, puis encore une autre. Natsu était déchaîné. Il frappait de toute sa force, tandis que Grey ripostait pour se défendre; il parvint à caler quelques coups de poing, dont un dans le ventre qui fit son petit effet.

Et pendant que la scène, d'une incroyable violence, se déroulait, la guilde demeurait pétrifié par la stupeur, muette, on assistait à ce triste spectacle sans trop oser réagir. Seule Erza, fidèle à elle-même, s'interposa entre les deux partenaires.

Mais même elle, réputée spécialiste pour stopper en un claquement de doigts une bataille générale, eut bien du mal à les séparer. Elle dût lutter corps et âme pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre et les maintenir ainsi, leur laissant le simple droit de se regarder en chiens de faïence, d'entrecouper le silence de leurs halètements.

Titania, qui faisait rempart de son corps, chercha à mettre au clair la raison de cette soudaine agression, mais à peine eut-elle posé quelques questions aux deux mages, d'un ton autoritaire, que Natsu tomba à genoux, plié en deux de douleur, une main sur la bouche.

Et alors que la mage chevalière se penchait, soucieuse, vers son "petit frère", la main céda et une gerbe de liquide gastrique s'échappa par sa bouche, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler le débit de la substance qui franchissait ses lèvres à toute vitesse, lui laissant une douloureuse brûlure à l'œsophage.

Il toussa, cracha boyaux et tripes, avant de finalement calmer le flux et de contempler, répugné, le contenu de son propre estomac. Puis, revenant à lui, il se souvint, paniqué, du reste de la guilde, qui avait observé toute la scène, et jeta, avec horreur, un regard circulaire.

Merde, il était découvert !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une vague phrase, qui les mettrait en attente, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui ou fut réduit à néant, et il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter suffisamment pour que sa tête, qui alla heurter le sol, n'entre pas en contact avec le vomi frais.

Il venait de tomber, inerte, refermant net la parenthèse qu'il avait ouvert.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lucy serrait entre ses doigts ceux encore rouges de son camarade souffrant, aussi rouges que la joue de Grey qui avait pris des claques, lequel essayait de s'expliquer avec Erza, devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

La constellationniste était encore sous le choc, et peinait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, aussi, en attendant, elle s'était installée à côté de son partenaire, tout comme Happy, qui, décidément, passait plus de temps à guetter le réveil de son meilleur ami avec elle qu'avec lui, en mission ou à tout autre endroit.

La blonde et le félin ailé étaient non seulement présents, avec Natsu bien sûr, mais il s'y trouvait en plus Polyussica, que le maître fit venir lorsqu'on lui apprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu s'évanouissait depuis sa disparition; il était même assez fréquent, selon les divers témoignages, que cela arrive.

C'est donc résigné à dénicher la source du problème que le maître avait convoqué son amie de jeunesse, qui dès à présent se préparait à examiner le jeune homme qu'on avait débarrassé de son écharpe, reposant à côté du lit.

À première vue, il paraissait effectivement ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Ses traits, pâles, portaient les marques d'un indéniable manque de sommeil, d'une fatigue inconnue dont on ignorait la provenance qu'il, à force, ne trouvait plus le moyen de justifier. Il adoptait toujours le même comportement, sans en piper mot. Que cherchait-il à protéger ?

Mais ce qui inquiétait la vieille mage était le fait que sa magie ne veuille pas remonter. Elle oscillait terriblement, comme si, à chaque fois qu'elle affluait, elle se faisait aspirer par quelque chose de mystérieux. Tandis qu'elle songeait à ceci, les pouvoirs du chasseur de dragons eurent un sursaut, ils remontèrent si vite que s'en fut aberrant. Le visage de la plus âgée se crispa en une grimace.

Une fois son anxiété apaisée, elle sentit les regards obstinés des deux témoins posés sur elle, leur lança un regard noir, attrapa un balai à proximité et les bouta hors de la pièce en braillant des insultes. Elle étouffa ensuite un soupir agacé, presque soulagée de se retrouver seule avec un patient aux yeux fermés. Pas d'autres êtres humains éveillés, parfait ! Elle daigna enfin soulever le drap qui le recouvrait.

Son impassibilité prit un coup lorsque qu'apparurent ses membres; son visage se peignit d'effroi, se troubla une seconde.

C'était épouvantable. Son corps tout entier était marqué de profondes cicatrices, balafres brunes qui parvenaient à égaler la taille de ses avants-bras, la plus impressionnante restait celle sur son ventre, qui laissait presque croire qu'on l'avait ouvert en deux; sa silhouette était si frêle qu'elle laissait apparaître sa cage thoracique.

Il y avait là d'évidentes traces d'une violence récente, à en juger aux plaies qui s'étaient à peine refermées. En revanche, un détail contrastait avec son inquiétante maigreur, un détail qui n'avait rien d'anodin...

C'est cet instant précis que le chasseur de dragons choisit pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il plissa les yeux, les entrouvrit, resta les yeux mi-clos le temps de s'habituer à la lumière environnante, battit des cils, puis reconnut l'endroit et la femme à ses côtés... le reluquant avec insistance. C'est alors qu'il réalisa sa quasi-nudité et se recouvrit précipitamment des draps, les joues cramoisies par la honte d'être vu dans son plus simple appareil.

L'aînée s'empressa de le calmer en lui assénant une tape, et réussit tant bien que mal à lui faire jeter la couverture à ses pieds, pour qu'elle s'occupe rapidement de la tâche qu'on lui confiait, afin de vite rentrer et de boucler cette histoire. En pensant au doux confort et isolement de son habitation, elle ignorait que cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu...

C'est en grognant qu'il s'exécuta. N'ayant pas une très bonne opinion des médecins, auscultations et du domaine médical en général, surtout magique, il semblait normal qu'il appréhende un minimum que l'on lorgne les diverses parties de son corps. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait d'où lui venait cette bête noire...

La vieille mage débuta un interrogatoire particulièrement poussé, en lui demandant comment il se sentait, s'il avait déjà perdu connaissance de cette manière – tout en possédant la réponse, qui était un incontestable oui – et d'autres désagréments dont il aurait pu souffrir.

Il lui dressa alors une liste exhaustive de symptômes, lui apprit certains détails que le compte-rendu des témoignages ne sut lui fournir; elle fronça les sourcils tout le long de son discours, le harcela ensuite de questions indiscrètes. Elle insista particulièrement sur un sujet délicat, celui qui, un peu plus tôt, raviva les braises de cet incident, cette ignominie.

Elle parvint enfin à lui soustraire les informations qu'elle attendait de lui, sans y aller avec des pincettes, se rendant toutefois compte que la blessure que lui laissa ce fâcheux épisode était encore vive et purulente.

N'ayant plus d'autre alternative, elle fit usage de sa magie; cela ne ravit visiblement pas le malade à qui on ne demandait pas son avis, de toute façon. Il se laissa docilement faire, en laissant néanmoins transparaître qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation actuelle, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle s'éternisa, car il ne fallut que peu de temps à la mage misanthrope pour rouvrir les yeux et reculer d'un pas, profondément troublée.

Elle avait trouvé la source du problème, mais cette dernière se révélait plus improbable que jamais...

De vieux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, suite à cette saisissante révélation: le visage d'une jeune femme exhibant fièrement un paquet de couvertures, exténuée, ses mots déroutants, vides de sens, qui le trouvaient à l'instant présent. Cette fille à l'air si bête avait toujours si bien caché son jeu, en masquant cette sagesse un peu étrange derrière ce grand sourire atypique...

Alors qu'à l'époque, la mage qui servit de sage-femme associa ces soudaines larmes et ces paroles déconcertantes à l'épuisement, résultant du formidable travail qu'elle fut seule à pouvoir faire, il s'agissait en réalité d'une toute autre affaire...

Natsu, qui pendant ce temps cherchait à interpréter la multitude d'émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de Polyussica, se hasarda à poser une question, en croyant en connaître la réponse. Si ce qu'il pensait se trouvait être vrai, Grey pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur leur amitié, et encore plus sur la possibilité de faire de Natsu son plan cul attitré.

Quel connard, pour lui demander d'oublier un acte pareil, au bout d'aussi peu de temps ! Malgré des années à le côtoyer, le mage de feu ne se doutait pas qu'il dissimulait une facette aussi sombre. Mais, à vrai dire, aucun de ses amis ne s'était douté non plus qu'il utilisait parfois ce grand sourire comme masque...

Il paraissait certain que la complicité des deux "frères" en serait entachée très longtemps, même s'ils refusaient de se considérer comme tels.

Et pourtant, l'incroyable se produit: la réponse qu'il attendait ne fut pas celle qu'il reçut. Il nota, lorsque ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres, qu'elle semblait agitée malgré son air imperturbable, et peinait à lui faire face, cherchait à se dérober face à son regard oppressant:

 _-Non, Natsu, tu n'es pas malade._

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Même lui ne pouvait le nier, il était sans cesse assailli par cette insupportable impuissance depuis des mois. Elle le traquait jour et nuit, ne faisait que lui donner l'illusion de sa disparition, puis revenait en force pour le jeter à terre.

Il se débattait avec un ennemi invisible et intérieur, qui le rongeait, mettait à mal ses convictions et sa force, ne lui accordant pas une seconde de répit. Un fardeau constant, qu'il ne pouvait repousser ne serait-ce que pour reprendre des forces, un perpétuel handicap, une vulnérabilité permanente.

N'y tenant plus, elle lui tourna le dos, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis s'arrêta net. Elle prit une grande inspiration, dont il s'aperçut puisque ses épaules se soulevèrent au passage de cette importante arrivée d'air avant de retomber net, serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, et se risqua à annoncer le diagnostic.

Elle aligna trois mots, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Trois mots, cinq syllabes formant une phrase sensée et pourtant parfaitement pitoyable. Ni elle, ni lui ne crurent les mots qu'elle prononça, tant ils semblaient irréalistes. Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de la vérité...

 _-Tu es enceinte._


	14. PAS DE PANIQUE

Oï, minna~! Ogenki desu ka ? _(TRAD = Hey, tout le monde~! Ça va ?)_

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je n'ai pas encore procédé à la suppression des chapitres de l'ancienne version. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi les chapitres (et en tout logique les commentaires sur ces chapitres, pas de panique, ces précieux trésors sont sur ma clé USB) suivant le 12 ont disparu. Il est vrai que je vous dois quelques explications.

Je bosse actuellement sur la réécriture des chapitres de LLS, mon style d'écriture s'étant amélioré et mes idées complexifiées, justifiées, et se trouvant être d'une profondeur inattendue, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser tels quels des textes qui sont aussi mal fichus ! (Le perfectionnisme, c'est de famille.) Le très long moment entre la perte de ma précédente et bien-aimée clé USB m'a permis de progresser, et je refuse que mon histoire, que je veux aussi bonne que possible, pâtisse à cause de ces précédents chapitres qui relevaient plus de l'acharnement à la compréhension que de véritables écrits.

Désormais, je ne serais plus qu'une avec mes textes. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si le post est irrégulier, anarchique mais toutefois ordonné, si des textes disparaissent puis réapparaissent, au gré d'un vent dont on ignore la provenance.

Je vous laisse, à plus !


End file.
